The Tale Of Gale
Created and written by EightsRodriguez (DeviantArt Wiki) Overview This is the story of Gale The Hedgehog, a hedgehog who lives in an apocalyptic future- 300 years in fact. This story revolves around him travelling to the past to gain: friends, strength and battle smarts, to eventually return to the future and rejoin his friends in the future: Rico and Iota, to help fight the mysterious being responsible for the destruction 'Sonic Not'. Music!! Ideally and hopefully, you will read this story at a relatively steady and leisurely pace, not too slow that it's to painful to read, but not too fast as you will not be able to appreciate the music... YES you read that right, in parts of the story I will link music for you to listen to during particular scenes, to help immerse you in the story and hopefully enjoy it more ^^. (REPLAY ANY MUSIC THAT ENDS BEFORE THE NEXT MUSIC CUE) Included Characters SEGA Original Characters: * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles 'Tails' Prower The Fox * Knuckles The Echidna * Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik * Metal Sonic Fan Characters Introduced: * Gale The Hedgehog- owned by me * Ender The Hedgewolf- owned by StalkerzStudios * Zak The Hybrid- owned by JKImmortalGaming * Kimaru Uzumaki- owned by Kimaru127 Fan Characters To Be Introduced: * Iota The Hedgehog- owned by me * Rico The Hedgehog- owned by me * Spire The Lynx- owned by SRRS999 * Roma The Bear- owned by SRRS999 * Raul The Wolf- owned by SRRS999 * Sling The Fox- owned by SRRS999 * Yu The Hedgewolf- owned by YuTheHedgewolf * Tracey The Hedgehog- owned by JKImmortalGaming * Mia The Hedgehog- owned by JKImmortalGaming * Lucas The Unversedhog- owned by Kimaru127 * Kronos The Guardian Of Time- owned by Kimaru127 * Joules The Tenrec- owned by Kimaru127 * Nitro The Hedgehog- owned by jameswolf100 * Joineth The Salamandren- owned by Joineth Antagonists: * 'Sonic Not' The Possessed Corpse- owned by me * Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik- aforementioned * Metal Sonic- aforementioned * Nazo The Negative Chaos Energy- as JKImmortalGaminginterprets him. * Void The Darkhog- owned by JKImmortalGaming * Shade The Heartless- owned by Kimaru127 Minor Characters: * Gus The Swallow * Alice The Robin Pre-story summary... Gale is born 300 years from the present and 100 past Silver's time. After the future was restored by Silver and Blaze's sacrifice the world was full of harmony, for around 100 years at least, in that time like Silver's psychokinesis, more and more species evolved with unique powers, and one day an insurmountable foe rose up out of nowhere and started wrecking havoc upon the newly restored world. That person looked, spoke, had the personality and mannerisms of..... Sonic The Hedgehog!?!? Out of the fear and confusion, 3 warriors rose up as the resistance: Iota- a black/green hedgehog with gold gauntlets and blue greaves; Rico a black/purple hedgehog with red shoes and a brown ragged cape, and obviously: Gale The Hedgehog who somewhat lead them. It was obvious that this foe wasn't Sonic but because he called himself that, he was dubbed by the remaining population, 'Sonic Not' And up until recently Gale and the others have been fighting against this mysterious and overwhelming enemy, up until now when Rico and Gale went on a mission to find and plant help cure an innocents disease, whilst Iota stayed to protect the other survivors. On that mission in the mountains a purple wormhole appeared, and out of it popped a Hedgewolf named Ender. Ender challenged Gale to follow him through the wormhole claiming the secret to defeating Sonic Not was in the past, Gale gave chase and told Rico to stay with Iota to protect the world. The hole followed through all the way to the present day/ 300 years in the past, where Gale is now with the other inhabitants of the world, gaining strength with his new friends to eventually head back to the time he left to aid Rico and Iota and defeat Sonic Not and find out his allusive origin... Or well that is the plan... Story Chapter 1- The Arrival... MUSIC-''' ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDz0woffIsI A world that looked like a dream, flourishing in life and prospering with wealth. It was on the other side of the purple tunnel- the wormhole created by Ender. But it wasn't a dream as he felt the ground, all too hard on his face. He pulled himself up from the fresh soft dirt. It wasn't a dream but a reality he fell face first into. "You like it? Hehe.." Enquired Ender, "What is this place?" Panicked Gale "Where have you taken me?!" "We have not moved in space, no, kekehehe..." he chuckled "no my friend we have moved through time!" His voice seemed to echo around the lush greenery of the mountain. "What do you mean by that?... Time travel?" The hedgehog asked in a frenzy, "Yes..to the past actually" "Past?" "Specifically 300 years or round about that" "Why-" "As busy as I am, I've seen the destruction of the future and how long the world takes to recover, and that's why you need to prevent it from getting worse," he interrupted "I've brung you here for you to get stronger and train in a world that has yet to be ruined, and grow with history's greatest heroes" "And who would that be?" "Sonic The Hedgehog of course, surely you have heard of his story over the course of time?" "Yes but there is someone else who is a far greater inspiration to us, as who has lived closer to us in fact," "Oh... who is that then? Enlighten me," "Silver The Hedgehog." Ender burst out laughing. "Oh my friend, while he is a great warrior, Sonic is the better- it was because of him and, another called Shadow, that Silver and Blaze accomplished their goals over Solaris" Ender remarked, "Which is why I have brought you 300 years not 100." "So who are you then?" "My name is Ender The- erm... let's say a twisted- Hedgewolf. An experiment between a Mobian hybrid and a Ghoul. And I can time travel and teleport through the wormholes I create, but that's enough about me kekehehe... I can't hold myself back much longer... I NEED TO SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE!!" 'MUSIC-' ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cl6f12wicLk All of a sudden Ender throws himself at Gale and goes to punch him square in the chest, but Gale catches wind in an instant and spins round and kicks backwards towards the sky in a sweeping motion in an attempt to launch him sky high, but he kicked the air. He turned and saw a wormhole close. "He's gone..." spurted Gale instinctively. 'THWACK. A foot sent Gale flying sideways but soon to be followed by a stunned Hedgewolf, both were sent flying into the mountain. "How did you-" "Distortion clones" Gale interrupted, they both jumped out of the mountain side, but this time Gale disappeared with his phase, into the distortion dimension the opposite reality, just waiting in limbo for the hedgewolf to drop his fiendish guard but, he realised it was in vain, so he came out of the distortion dimension with such speed knocking Ender off balance with a flurry of kicks and punches- but suddenly two large deep red, crimson limbs sprouted and bulged from Ender's back. His left eye's sclera faded black and his iris snapped red with fury and blood red veins popped out his cheek bone. His ghoul form emerged accompanied by the two Kagune pulsating from his back... Gale summoned the three of his clones made from distortion distortion energy. The battlefield got tense... '''TURN OFF MUSIC But it quickly retracted as both beings powered down, in full respect of each others unique power, after this Ender found himself wanting to befriend Gale but Gale was still very untrusting despite the respect he held for Ender. "Here," Ender passed over a wrist communicator, "Give me a call when you feel your ready to return to your time, hehe... and as crazy as I seem I cannot bear to see the world bear such destruction, no matter what time it is in..." Another deep purple wormhole opened behind Ender it encompassed him then closed as swiftly as it appeared... "Now," muttered Gale staring into the sky, "Where do I begin..." Chapter 2- A Miraculous Encounter MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jSLvkumQMg Gale wandered through the lush forests down the mountain- how could somewhere as precious as this be ruined so much? It was getting dark, and there were lights illuminating from the horizon- a village! He thought, he swiftly prepared and proceeded to phase- and appeared the base of the village seconds later. He wandered into the village, tears welled up seeing everything in harmony- but he stood strong. He needed to find shelter. A kind robin by the name of Alice and her husband, a swallow named Gus charitably provided food and shelter. "So traveller, what's your story? Where'd you come from?" Enquired Gus, who was noticeably more suspecting of Gale than Alice. Gale obviously wasn't going to tell them the story, he doubted they'd believe it and on the chance they do, he had no doubt that they'd kick him out without a second thought, as if he was a danger and- "Well friend?"- his train of thought was cut off. "Oh haha... I'm just a wander, just seeking something," "What are you looking for?" Asked Alice " I don't know really, answers, I've been separated from my friends and I'm starting a journey and eventually I'll be able to get back to them." A flood of emotion enveloped Gale at the table, "I'm going to rest now, I think... er goodnight." And just like that he cut things short- or he had to because of his lack of social skills. Gale never had many people to talk to or to interact with, and the only time he does, or did, was because he had to protect them, no idle chit chat was really appropriate. But now he made his way to the spare room, and fell straight asleep. He rose early, it was a natural instinct, that he had to be awake and ready for battle, and the funny thing is, there was actually commotion happening outside the house, he instantly thought he was back in his time, like the past day was a dream. '''MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxiPw-CBb1U He pounced down stairs and burst through the door. Gus was being beaten by some thugs, one held him up whilst the others incessantly beat him. That is until Gale intervened, he dashed right through the pack sending the two beating him in the air leaving the one who had pinned Gus. Gus used the distraction to break free swiftly soar up and crash down again to bury him into the dirt. 'MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDz0woffIsI "Oh my god *pant pant* I can't believe you did that so fast- WHO ARE YOU?" Asked Gus. "Like I said my names Gale and I'm on a mission to prepare and to meet with my friends again," "Yo- wel-" he sighed " thank you for that, they have been herding me and Alice for our money for months now, and now, we won't have that problem again! Thank you Gale!" "Listen I must go I'm against the clock, thank you for your hospitality" and he set off with food and supplies from the birds, after arguing that he didn't need a thanks and that helping out was enough payment for letting him stay. Gale ultimately found it hard adjusting to the life of the past, with his too keen senses for the peace that he is in, it all seemed as if he was too prepared, ready and strong. This thought pondered in his mind then sprouted into this long question: Is there anyone strong in this time? Ender must have brought him here for a reason right? So he proceeded to phase and used phase as him means of travel wherever he needed to go for some time now. So he could see who/ if there was anyone that had rose up from the rest, or was there no conflict at all in this world? Ender mentioned an old historical figure 'Sonic The Hedgehog' but he had reasons for wanting to find him and wanting to stay away, to help get stronger, but also have the fear and guilt of 'Sonic Not' always on his mind as a result- BANG- an explosion in the distance occurred snapping him out of his self induced trance. '''MUSIC- '''https://youtu.be/QvY71-tWonc He phased over, but kept his distance from the chaos, surveying the area, one of Gale's habits, giving him a good understanding of people's movements and terrain, and how to use it to his advantage. In front of him was a massive air ship that read on the side 'Behold the great power of Robotnik' and from it mechs and robots were pouring out from its bottom. On the far side of the battle was a group of people- a light blue hedgehog with an array of highlights, a red echidna, an orange/yellow fox with two tails- how bizarre! And in front of them was... a dark blue hedgehog who looked just like 'not'. He instantly recognized that this must be the real Sonic from history, not some 'faker' (SA2 reference lol) with his identity. He ran over to seek help and guidance from this blue blur smashing robots, when all of a sudden, a large sized mech dropped and flew in Gale's direction. All though still being over 400 metres away, the two tailed fox pulled out and stuck to the side to watch and see a stranger fight one of the heavy duty robots. From in the airship a tall egg- shaped human stared at one of his outside camera feeds showing him what's happening from behind his ship. And saw that one his most strong and versatile mechs had squared up to a black Mobian with a cape on. "Grrrr. This MUST be one of Sonic's chums come to wreck my plans!!" Screamed the egg-shaped man. He sat up when the robot landed and squared up to Gale. Towering over Gale the robot tried to stomp on him but he swiftly dodges and struck its arm- hard enough for it to malfunction, but not enough to smash it. He then ran up the arm to the cold metal face and coated his fists in distortion energy and went to strike it, but the face opened up and revealed a mini gun, he phased out the way and stood on the mech in phase until he could think of a way to beat this thing, but I was out of ideas not being the most versatile fighter himself. He looked over and saw the battle between two hedgehogs and they were fighting the same kind of mech that Gale was stood on in limbo, searching around for Gale who had disappeared. He noted that the mech would only ever focus on one hedgehog at a time: leaving the other for an attack. "I got it!" Gale shouted, two distortion clones materialized on the ground, and Gale jumped off and came out of phase. The robot immediately locked on to one of the clones that was in front of Gale and when the robot went to strike, he phased behind it and fired his distortion beam, but the mechs hide/ armour was tough definitely made up of some energy resistant alloy. But then the robot focused on Gale behind him again, in which he unveiled a new ability he never realized, he instantaneously swapped positions in space with one of his distortion clones. And doing so the clone was destroyed by the robot but it now was open again for an attack, so he and the remaining clone blasted a flurry of kicks and punches, denting and deforming the armour. Until it ceased to function and shut itself down. He looked over to see how the two hedgehogs fared against it and they already defeated it about a minute before Gale was able to. And with that the airship pulled away whilst broadcasting from its speakers in a very deranged voice, "I'll be back next time Sonic!" and it echoed throughout the mountainous landscape. '''TURN OFF MUSIC Gale stared at the retreating airship- but no time for that he thought, so he rushed over to whom he recognised was Sonic and his presumable friends. "Wow, thanks Zak for helping out his time, we were in quite a pickle." thanked Sonic, "Hey man no sweat, just give me a call if I'm ever needed again," replied Zak, "Oh I will, especially with that lightning form of yours! Hehe" (Zak is a light blue hedgehog with intricate green, red and dark blue streaks on his abundance of quills and bangs. He wore a sleeveless dark navy jacket with a high collar, black pants and no fur on his arms but his base coat of fur covered his torso he had black shoes and dark blue eyes.) In the distance a black hedgehog was dashing over, and was coming from the direction of Eggman's Airship. "Hey guys! Over there!" Knuckles pointed to the figure in the distance- because they were coming from Eggman's direction, and was dark furred, he irrationally deduced that this caped- hedgehog was an enemy. He spouted his thoughts out and rushed towards the oncoming figure. Sonic, who was almost as brash as Knuckles, followed in an instant to back up his friend- whilst Tails stopped Zak from following and told Zak what he saw the figure do to one of Eggman's mechs minutes before. MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvHAK0aw1uI Gale saw Sonic and a red echidna dash towards him in a threatening manner, confused and shaken, he braced ready- suddenly Sonic vanished and appeared a few feet behind Gale in an instant! Gale's eyes only just followed the movement, but as he looked behind him he heard a scream as if someone were psyching themselves up for a punch- and he turned to look back. SMACK. Gales was sent by a flying fist towards Sonic who proceeded to kick Gale square in the back. The back and forwards pummelling went on for another 10 seconds before both of them were knocked away by a yellow rift of explosive energy that surrounded Gale. He knew that the echidna would take longer to recover so he flew over to Sonic and coated his fist in distortion energy- and hit Sonic back down to the ground as he was standing back up, he sensed that the echidna was coming for him again and so he spouted 3 distortion clones, and sent them to hold him off- soon to be sent upwards by a knee from Sonic. The skirmish ensued for a small period of time. "Why are you attacking me??" Followed by: "Shut up you evil scum!" both of which were spoken repeatedly. Gale was angered and annoyed that his lesser distortion clones were being slightly overwhelmed. With each hit they were more unstable and would put up less of a fight against the infinite onslaught of punches from the echidna. 'Block! Smacked! Pinned him! Hit him! Broke loose! Smash! One of the clones dissipated when a punch went through it and slowly but surely the other two followed. Knuckles, once finished and worn out, glanced over at the other two hedgehogs duelling. Blurs of kicks and thrusts were met by smart and deft blocks and counters. Gale asked again, "Why are you attacking me?!" "Don't try to deceive us you wretched ally of Eggman!' Shouted Sonic, "Listen I don't know who this 'Eggman' is so stop fighting me, you don't even know me!!!" Screamed a very triggered Gale. Tails came flying over, shouting, followed by Zak- who had noticed that by himself Gale was almost able to fight both Knuckles and Sonic to a stand still. "Wait Sonic I think we should listen to him, I saw him tear up one of Eggman's robots earlier," said Tails, "Wow you think!" Interrupted Gale in frustration, "Nobody talks to my best friend like that you edgy creep!" Retorted Sonic, "Arguing isn't going to help" said Zak objectively, "So much for history's greatest hero!" Gale said sarcastically, he spat in the ground near Sonic's feet, "Hey- wait what!? History's hero? What are you on about?" Asked Sonic. "Your a famed figure in history- well you see, I'm from... the future..." '''MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lueY5b24tX4 There was a moment of silence, then hysterical laughter, nobody believed him- not even Tails. "Why would someone as obnoxious as him be the face of my ultimate enemy?" He muttered, but Sonic heard, "What are you talking about you weirdo?" "I know it sounds crazy but I was brought here by a hedgewolf called Ender, I don't really know him you might, possibly not, but I'm from 300 years in the future-" "So you know Silver?" asked Tails impatiently, "No, I was born around 100 years after him, anyway the world is in ruin you see, there is someone going round and slowly destroying everyone and everything with no real motive that we know of, but he has immense power and is not someone we could stand up to- even with an army, and the worse part is, he takes the identity of you, Sonic..." "What!?" Said the whole group in unison. "I don't know if it is you, or an imposter defacing your history and glory but that's besides the point, we call him Sonic Not because he obviously is not the 'real' you. I have come to the past to get stronger and gain powerful ally's so when I return, I can hopefully stand a chance against Not and save the world like you've done." "I'm going to believe you, mostly because nobody could have the imagination to make that up from the spot... so welcome to the past my friend!" Said Sonic, "This is Tails and he's Knuckles, and that is Zak" gesturing to each of them respectively. "But watch it I don't want you slipping off and endangering one of us if we get in a bad situation," said Zak still untrusting of Gale, "You have my word." Gale replied. Chapter 3- Doing The Right Thing 'MUSIC- '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALh9Xmwgh3Q 2 days have passed since the attack of Eggman on that hill. Knuckles is back on Angel Island with the emeralds, and Gale is staying at Tails' house. Zak who is also helping team heroes anyway, for now is staying at Sonic's abode. Gale and Tails have been talking and discussing the powers of Gale and where he draws from, and how they came to him... "Myself and nobody else knew of my power until I randomly drew from it in my childhood to protect a friend from being crushed by rubble. As soon as it came to me I embodied it and instantly knew it's limitations, powers and diversity, just by experiencing it I knew about the distortion dimension as if I had forgot about something and remembered it after a lifetime of not knowing- if you know what I mean aha, guess it's kinda hard to describe" rambled Gale to Tails, "No no I get it, like Shadow and his chaos powers right?" The young fox said energetically, "Shadow?" "Yeah Shadow the hedgehog!, what you haven't heard of him through history?" "I have but in stories he was painted as a rogue hedgehog and a possible threat to the planet by the late G.U.N company" "Hmm guess everything gets twisted in history in some way- sorry I just can't get over the fact that your not from out time, and it wasn't by means of chaos that you got here!" Tails would continue to enquire about Gale for at least a few more hours. "Hey Tails sorry to cut short but I need to go out and stretch, move and or train, it's just that my body is struggling to adjust to the rest and it feels like I'm seizing up aha" Gale left and went to the beach of emerald city and found Zak staring out into the evening horizon, "Hey- uh Zak? That you?" Zak then turned around, "Yeah- oh it's you Gale, what do you want?" "Just looking to exercise really-" "Wanna spar with me then? Just wanna let you know, try not to get 'shocked' by my 'lightning' fast style" "Alright then, I'll have a crack" answered a pleased Gale. '''MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eazzGr_LoIE The two instantly jumped back to gain some space, showing off their nimble acrobatic bodies by flipping and jumping around, sizing each other up. BOOM. A shockwave was induced by the first clash of fists, the two dropped to the ground and stared at one another, and using his typical strategy, Gale himself was the distraction for a single distortion clone to pop up behind Zak and crack him in the head with a fist full of might, Zak slowly recovered and sent a small bolt of lightning from his finger tip to the distortion clone, creating static electricity, and sticking the clones clothes to the beach, unable to move and rendering it useless, so Gale instantly retracted it and lunged for Zak who by that time had time to charge up a electricity coated fist, and with it being charged up, so were the electrons surrounding Zak increasing his speed threefold and he dashed towards Gale faster than Gale anticipated and was hit by Zak's lighting cross. As he was sent flying pitifully backwards, Gale phased behind Zak and hooked him in the body and spin kicked him into a tree, mid fight Gale had an epiphany, he noticed that he was stronger than when he first came to this time period. He deduced that possibly being in a time with richer life and energy, meant that the distortion energy in the surroundings was more concentrated and as a result heightened his power and potential, he wondered, will this amount to anything? But he was caught mid thought by a punch, compact full of electricity flipping him over and over till he landed in the shallow water of the beach. He got back up and stared at Zak who was charging up up his electricity, charging the atoms in the environment. So Gale phased out of dimension and into limbo, he moved behind Zak who was still charging but was alert as to where Gale had gone as he could not see him... Gale then released 2 clones into the real world to stop Zak charging and push him closer to the tree line, to where Gale lay in wait as he phased back again. It worked Zak was closer and had no idea where Gale was, so Gale let off bolts of distortion energy in the tens, pummelling Zak. 'MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AxWmR5AeKc On the floor Zak looked to be unconscious, Gale dashed over thinking he over did it, but to Gale's surprise as soon as he went near, a pillar of lightning ruptured from Zak's body and soared into the sky! When the light cleared, Gale looked to see a changed Zak. His eyes turned an electric yellow, his fur coat was a navy blue now and the green aspects of his numerous highlights turned yellow with energy, he was giving off sparks as he was standing there, "It's clear that you may have the edge in my base form Gale, but well you see I can quickly evolute my body temporarily with no drawbacks, say hello to my Lightning Form!" Exclaimed Zak, "Tch, wish I had another form, it'd be pretty useful right about now, hey! This is only sparring, not going all out you know!" "Trust me I have a much stronger form than this I'll have you know! But I can't stay in it for long so there's no point me exercising it now, especially as this one has no drawbacks, and the other one does." And with those words Zak pulled of a similar manoeuvre to Sonic in his first fight with Gale, as he looked to have disappeared and reappeared behind Gale in an instant- what blinding speed he thought! So he tried to anticipate it and attack, but realising his speed pales in comparison, all he did was block the onslaught as best he could using his clones and instinct, but he was still retaining damage, and because he couldn't concentrate, he didn't think of the options such as phasing away or out to recover for a second- this was Gales short coming. In his base form he had Zak definitively beat, but Zak has much more experience with strategy and more variety in his fights to be able to evolve to new heights, something Gale had put on his new list of things to achieve in order to help him defeat Not in the future. '''TURN OFF MUSIC As Gale was on the brink of surrendering, Zak stopped his efforts as after all, it was only an exercise to help Gale loosen up. He helped him up, "I tell you what Gale you really are strong, even in my Lightening Form the power difference was minimal, it's my speed that out did you, like the opposite to Sonic, see he cannot stand up to my power but matches my speed in that form." Complimented Zak trying to justify Gale's loss. "Thanks I feel through this I see my weaknesses and I will hope to over come them." Replied Gale gracefully. A week of training passed full of training with Sonic and Zak, and Gale desperately trying to improve his speed, he thought to himself, about his team mates back in the future: Rico and Iota and how must they be doing, are they relaxing, training or fighting? He thought to himself Rico would have no problem matching up to the speed of the two hedgehogs in front of him, and Iota would still do better than Gale in the speed department, as they are slightly faster than Gale but considerably weaker than him. MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJ1xUy8FQ7M&index=25 Back in Tails' lab, Tails signaled everyone to the lab as Eggman was invading a large village to the west of the country. Gale decided to go along and do the right thing, after all they helped him understand his hamartia. He proposed to phase to the village ahead of everyone since tails' teleporter wouldn't fit him and everyone else in, they agreed and within the moment, all were at the scene of the attack. "Split up! Defending and saving the villagers is the priority, don't actively fight unless you have to!" Commanded Sonic. Tails, Knuckles, Gale, Zak and Sonic, they all split up. Gale swarmed around the village sending his 3 clones out to further help. He stormed down a street, flying down, shooting the falling rubble and robots which were beating the civilians as he went, when suddenly he saw a familiar swallow rise into the air and then swoop down like a bullet destroying one of the mechs in front of a very familiar house. "Gus!!!!" Gale cried, the very swallow with his wife that first offered Gale comfort in this time was fighting for his life. He rushed over to speak with him through the chaos, it was brief as they both constantly were fighting off the mechs, Gus told Gale about Alice who was inside trying to calm down as she was bearing their child... This gave Gale a new resolve to beat this army for those who had treated him with love. He needed to help the other parts of the village as the others were doing so he parted with Gus for now. He retracted his clones and jumped to the top of a building, scouting the sky's for an airship or some form of large scale transport when THWACK, Sonic hit him, hard off the building, as if it was a metal hand that hit him, he double checked the person who hit him, but rather it was not Sonic, but a robotic doppelgänger, it made computer noises and buzzes, as if calculating algorithms and probabilities, Gale realised a robot wouldn't be able to guess what happens if he were to phase, so he did. And it was a success the robot stood there frozen making loud noises, and distracted from the blue spinning ball that was Sonic who spin-dashed across the village straight into the robot. "Metal Sonic! I swear to destroy you this time!" Screamed Sonic, Gale came out of limbo and proceeded to help Sonic take down his robotic counterpart, he could tell by the way the traded blows that they had a long hard history, with many battles resulting in losses for both sides. On the other side of the coin Tails and Knuckles were tag teaming a large mech, the same kind Gale took down about a week ago on the hill. And Zak in the next street over was taking on two advanced Gizoid replicas, one using flamethrowers and the other shooting electricity. The battle would ensue for the best part of half an hour with no rest, the heroes grew weary, Gale wondered where Eggman keeps all of his robots, and Knuckles would answer saying that they stopped asking that a long time ago. Eventually Eggman would be pushed out of the village, retreating in his little pod, shouting and cursing at the heroes. Gale dashed to the house of the bird couple who he wanted to check up on. '''MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzEsspWxsKk He burst through the familiar oak door, and shouted for the two. He waited. No reply. He frantically dashed upstairs where he found Gus on his knees, weeping for heaven and hell... with a simpering baby bird in one arm... and a dead robin in the other. Alice died in labor... because of the stress... Gale too fell to his knees; awestruck that tragedy had befallen the innocent people. He swore he would be more sympathetic, more kind, stronger and faster. After all, he would need to to be able to protect the people around him, since he was like a bad luck charm. Chapter 4- A Tiny Skirmish... For The Ages '''TURN OFF MUSIC It had been a week since Gale parted with Zak and Team Heroes, Gale went off to explore the land, and Zak too parted from them on his own a day after Gale did: to meet with his brother in Station Square in a weeks time. Gale would constantly be mesmerised by the scenery of the forest and the lush life that flourished, every now and again he would walk into a tree because he would be distracted- Ouch! Gale fell over and cursed shouting at the tree he bumped into- except it wasn't a tree. Another anthropomorphic species too fell on the floor. This person was named Kimaru. He had black fur and a purple muzzle and furred arms, wore a teal top and black pants, teal wrist rings, finger-less black gloves and dark blue shoes, his quills were spread out and rigid, each were tipped with purple fur, similar to his bangs. Except they were all ruffled because he and Gale just walked into each other. "What's the big idea chum?!?" Spouted Kimaru, "Hey watch it, I'm currently busy, just apologise and I'll be on my way," "Get lost! I ain't apologising because you were daydreaming you caped-emo!" Gale was annoyed now, and saw that words wasn't going to quell the being in front of him's anger. "Listen I don't know who you are, but my names Kimaru! Prepare to be steamrolled..." 'MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1HGET_3Os4&index=26 Kimaru lunged forward with a punch, Gale responded to the threat instantly by slipping his head to the side and countering hitting him square in the cheek, Kimaru tumbled but returned to his feet faster than he was knocked off them, his hands blurred in front of his body, making hand signs like crazy, 'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' He said in his head, all of a sudden he opened his mouth and released flurry of small wide spread fireballs, hurdling towards Gale. He jumped ducked and dodged most of them, but wasn't fast enough to fully evade them, he was hit multiple times and fell to the ground in burns. Sore, he got up and created 2 distortion clones to swarm his opponent from behind, but as they went to hit him he turned into a log, like some sort of substitution technique to which Kimaru appeared behind the clones to attack them, to which, he was caught off guard by a third distortion clone which tackled him to the floor, the other two joined to dog pile him. Gale, making use of the time created, started to charge a ball of distortion energy, and he soared toward Kimaru, who was now pinned up by the clones. "Take this!" Gale slammed the ball into his chest, rupturing and bursting on Kimaru shooting him out of the grip of the clones and through a line of trees. "I put most of my power into that attack *pant pant* so stay down" Gale spoke to himself- "You put effort into that attack? Ahahaha" that sound echoed around the area, "it's easily avoided if you use a shadow clone" Kimaru said appearing in front of Gale. He dashed towards the unnerved hedgehog, with a series of punches, kicks, grapples and strikes. Gale was stuck in defence. He was too pressured to use his major distortion abilities like phase or his clones. He had only one option left... He kept leaped trying to cover some distance but Kimaru's ferocity only let him get a few yards before he gave chase, in that time Gale flung his arms out and released an solid and thick yet dilute and transparent, universal wave of distortion energy from his body, like an expanding circular field, repelling everything in its path, sending things like trees and rocks flying away. "Gale Force Wind!" He shouted... 'MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySXsFk3v-_E When this hit Kimaru he tried to push back, he created shadow clones to help but to no avail, it was futile, then he tried running but it caught up to him relatively quickly, carrying him through debris and trees, until it finally died down. The once forest was now a clearing spanning just short of a kilometre; and in the middle of it was a caped hedgehog in his knees in exhaustion. "I can't lose here..." Gale panted. Kimaru burst into smoke, it was a clone, Gale thought that Kimaru must be some sort of impossible opponent to overcome, little did he know- the real Kimaru got out of some rubble, the clone hit with the ball of distortion energy was actually the real one, he was injured greatly. But Gale was too exhausted to continue after his Gale Force Wind attack. He thought Kimaru fled anyway so he got up used phase to leave the scene. 'MUSIC- '☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lns6H8oFH8 A day has passed since Gale and Kimaru fought and Kimaru arrived in Station Square, the whole reason he was travelling in the first place is because he was planning to meet his brother. "Hey Bro!!" Kim shouted out when he saw a light blue hedgehog standing by a bus shelter, he was heavily clothed, he turned around and saw Kimaru, "Hey man it's been a while huh?" He said, "Yeah it has what have you been up to?" "Well" said the blue hedgehog, "I've been traveling here but before that I've been helping out Sonic and his pals against Eggman a couple of times, and I met a really nice and courageous hedgehog from the future called Gale" "Ooo what did he look like?" Asked Kimaru, "He was black and blue, pupil-less and had a ragged cape" "Strange" Kimaru said, "On my way here I met and fought a total dickhead on the way here, he ran into me and didn't apologise... and the description you gave me, perfectly described him!" "It couldn't have been Gale..." the blue hedgehog said, "Hmmm, I guess the world is filled bad people I guess aha" "Yeah, it sure is, but at least there are good people, like that Gale you described. "Come on Kimaru! Let's race to the nearest town to the south eh?" Challenged the blue hedgehog, "Your on Zak!" He replied.... Chapter 5- Destiny Awaits... Chapter 6- Impending Doom Chapter 7- Travelers with Heart! Chapter 8- The Hunt... Chapter 9- Upheaval For A Continent! Chapter 10- The Will To Win Chapter 11- Adventure To Uncharted Sea! Chapter X- Joineth's Legacy Category:Stories Category:Gale's Story